


Our other daugther

by ZanellBlack



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Batman References, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanellBlack/pseuds/ZanellBlack
Summary: Bruce Wayne receives a call from Selina regarding the security of their daugther... one Bruce had no idea existed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fanfiction... Helena is the first of Bruce's children, and older than Richard.

She never made mistakes. Well, maybe one, but in the end, falling in love wasn’t a mistake. However this time, she messed up big time. 

No, the mistake Selina Kyle committed was not accepting a job and trying to steal a rare 14 karats blue topaz, nor was being caught by Officer Grayson and taken to prison. She can make it out of there anytime soon. The mistake she made was to be reckless enough to give much information to her employer, a wealthy man that could have bought that topaz, but insisted on Catwoman doing the dirty work. 

Selina had several meetings with him at the art gallery that later will be the crime scene. In one of those gatherings, she spoke too much and let him know about her daughter. As the robbery was frustrated and she imprisoned, she feared for her daughter. Cernak had fame of not showing mercy to those who fail him. Luckily she knew people who knew people, who had respect for the Sirens of Gotham, unfortunately that people heard from some other people that indeed, the mobster boss would take vengeance on the girl. 

Being jailed was not helping her protect her daughter. She needed a way out fast. Selina was deep in her thoughts when out of nowhere a daffodil started to grow in the middle of her cell. It was a message from Ivy, her daughter was in danger and now, she needed to call in the heavy artillery. 

Catwoman was seductive and charming, using her skills in no time she got a phone call. It didn’t take long until the person on the other side of the line responded. 

\- Hey darling, I need to call in a favor. – She tried to sound as ensnaring as she could. 

\- Selina, you know I won’t bail you out this time. I warned you the last time that I won’t help you when you break the law. – Bruce sighted exasperated from his on and off lover’s message. 

\- This is not for me. I need you to help our daughter, I am afraid she is in danger. – This time, Selina did not hide the urgency from her voice. 

\- Helena can perfectly take care of herself, as she has stated several times already. – Bruce remembered the annoyed expression in Helena’s face that one time he and Damian tried to help her while battling Crimelord. 

\- I know that, but I’m not talking about Helena, I’m talking about our other daughter. – She knew she poke his curiosity, for Bruce hated not knowing something, and having another daughter surely falls in the category of information you don’t want to miss. 

\- Tell me everything I need to know. – Was all Bruce said, after all, he was an expert in hiding his surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, Helena is two years older than Richard.

When Kristen felt her conscience coming back, she realized her arms were no longer pinned above her head, although they were aching. Her throat was dry and rasping from her screams. She had lost sense of passing time and had no idea how long was she taken by Cernak but it seemed that now she was in the puffiest bed she has ever been.

She opened her eyes and tried to sit when a hand a friendly voice and firm arms prevented her from getting up, not that she could do it easily due to her sore body.

  
\- Hey! Hey… There Kitten, you are safe now. Stay in bed. – She was surprised seeing her sister Helena next to her. However, the sight of a familiar face brought calm to her.  
  
\- Where are we? – Kristen asked as she took a look around the room she was settled in. The place looked fancy and old, not to mention, twice the size of her already big room.  
  
\- The Wayne Manor.

  
\- How… why…?  
  
\- Well, Mother called in a favor so Bruce took you in. – in that moment Kristen’s phone ringed showing an incoming call from Selina. – Why don’t you answer? – Helena moved her head towards the phone inviting her younger sister to take the call.  
  
\- Mom?  
  
\- Kitten, how are you? I hope well. I am sorry I cannot be there and take care of you, but you know how this CEO business is and... – She was interrupted by her youngest daughter’s annoyance.  
  
\- Mom, drop the act. I’m not sure how being at Blackgate makes it a CEO business trip. – Helena was also surprised by the bluntness of her younger sister. Then Kristen turned to Helena and confronted her. – I have known for a long time about Catwoman and Huntress. Before you say anything no, Evanna and Jarome didn’t tell me.

Kristen has been living with Evanna and Jarome since she was few months old, when Selina thought that it was safer for her and also practical for her daughter to be raised away from the vigilante/villain environment. The couple was friends with her mother and cared for the girl, and even when they knew about Catwoman, they promised not to mention it to Kristen.

\- Well then, smartsy pants, you understand why I had to call your Father for help. – An angry Selina replied to her daughter.  
  
\- My – my… father? Who? – From all the possible answers Selina could have told to Kristen, the mention of her father was not one that she anticipated.  Selina was reluctant to mention a word about Kristen’s father and always changed the subject when the topic came out. Kristen even doubted Evanna and Jarome knew who her father was because they never mentioned it either.  
  
\- Oh my, look at the time… it seems I have to go, the guards are looking strangely at me. Helena, please check regularly on Kristen, bye bye girls. – And with the click sound of Selina hanging the phone, she ended the call avoiding again the name of her father.  
  
\- Helena, you know who she’s talking about?  
  
-Honestly Kitten, haven’t you figured it out yet? Just look around and tell me again… where are you? – The amusement was clear in Helena’s voice. For being smart enough to find out about their other identities, her sister was oblivious to the obvious truth of who her father was.

The surprise was evident on Kristen’s face. She found hard to believe that Selina had managed to have two daughters with the most prominent man in Gotham, not to mention a paladin of justice, which was exactly the opposite of her mother. 

\- I have to call the Joness to… I need to go back there. – Kristen tried to get up from bed, she pushed aside the blanket and move her legs, which caused her to gasp from pain. After all, she was held hostage and without moving for a week. Nervousness hit the girl all the sudden and she tried to escape from that reality, from the fact that her mother was Catwoman, her sister the Huntress and her father, the very Bruce Wayne… the dark knight, the Batman. Plus that there was a highly trained assassin who surely wasn’t happy to learn about the existence of another “true blood”. And oh yes, four other adopted siblings that were perfectly fine with the vigilante family business.  
  
\- Listen Kitten, your caretakers are entering the witness protection program and being relocated within the country. They need to be placed somewhere where Cernak cannot find them. That means you have to remain here, at least until your wounds are healed. Then we will see what is in order.

In that precise moment, Alfred, the butler entered the room to check if Kristen was awake and bringing refreshments for the girls.

-Miss Helena, Miss Kristen, I’ve come to check if you need anything. – Alfred saw the worried expression in Kristen’s face and the sufficiency that emanated from Helena. He proceeded to leave the tray of food on the bedside table while checking the vitals of Kristen.  
  
\- Everything is perfectly fine Alfred, Thank you very much. Selina has called and we were just talking. – Helena replied seeing the butler’s ministrations to her sister.  
  
\- I see. I’ll inform Master Bruce that Miss Kristen is awake. He’d like to have a word with both of you. – And as professional as always, Alfred left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Kristen started to overthink the situation. What would Bruce Wayne want to say to her? Did he know she also was his daughter? Would he be glad to know that she was part of the family? And what would she say to him? – Hey, I’m your daughter who had no idea within the last 15 years that you even existed, nice to meet you finally. 

\- Calm down! You’re fuming! I can see the cogs moving in your head. – The amusement in Helena’s voice started to be irritating. - Bruce is not that bad.

A knock on the door brought them back to reality. A moment later, Bruce entered the room. It was the first time that Kristen actually sees the man. She knew about him mainly through the news and magazines, and through her sister. But the truth being told, in person he was even more intimidating than he appeared in all those galas and events. Kristen wanted to hide in the covers but the look in Helena’s eyes challenged her not to. 

\- Good day Helena. Good morning Kristen, it is a pleasure to meet you. 

\- C’mon Bruce, let aside the formalities, we are family!

\- Helena, could you give us a moment alone?

\- Of course – Helena responded to Bruce. Then turned to Kristen and told her – I’ll go check on dinner, see you later Kitten. – And left the room winking to her sister before closing the door. 

Silence started to get uncomfortable between the occupants of the room as Bruce got near the window. 

\- Your mother called to forewarn me. I apologize for not being present in your life, as you, it was only recently that I learnt about our relationship. – He turned to Kristen. – You’ll need time to recover from … the incident. I hope you find your room pleasing.

\- Thank you, for rescuing me, and for allowing me to stay in your house. 

\- This is also your house. Now, Alfred will bring you dinner so you don’t have to force yourself to walk before your legs regain their strength. Soon we can start with exercises towards your recovery, but for today, just rest.


	4. Chapter 4

If Kristen was dreading something, it was to meet her siblings (adopter or not). So far, she had survived a week in the manor because she remained at her room and Alfred brought her food there. However, the doctor said it was time for her to start walking, which meant that at any given moment, she could cross paths with one of the highly trained vigilantes adopted by Bruce. None of them had entered her room to introduce themselves not wanting to startle the girl. 

The first incursion she had into the manor was to the library. She was falling behind at school and needed to finish her homework. The teachers at her school were kind enough to send her the assignments by email so she didn’t fail the school year. Slowly, because she was still recovering, she made her way to the great room on the east wing.

The library was impressive. It hosted rows and rows of books and encyclopedias with information that now could be easily found online. Still it was impressive. The first thing that Kristen did was to caress the spines of the books with love and tenderness. 

\- So sweet! You like books. – A gravelly voice started Kristen. When she turned around to the source of the voice, she saw a handsome tall man with jet black hair and blue eyes. If she didn’t know that he was adopted, no one could ever convince her that he wasn’t the son of Bruce Wayne. The only characteristic that differentiates him from Bruce was the white strike of hair that he had in the front. – Sorry if I scared you. Let me help. I’m Jason. – He said as he reached for Kristen’s bag and steered her to a desk where he helped her settle all her study material. 

\- Yeah, I know… I mean... thank you. It is nice to meet you at last. – And he laughed at her nervousness.

\- Do you need anything else? I know the library like the back of my hand. Plus it is nice to find another person in here. The others don’t usually come here. At least not when I am here… maybe they don’t come because I am here! – He seemed absorbed in his reflection. – Anyways… tell me about you. 

Jason made the girl talk about her homework, he had been an A straight student back in his days. After few minutes of small talk, Jason left Kristen in the library.

Meeting Jason wasn’t as scary as Kristen first thought. He actually was kind for being the best marksman in town. That meant one sibling down, four to go. Kristen had yet to meet all her siblings before they had dinner together sometime soon, because she was sure Bruce would force her to attend such meeting. But for that day, the encounter with Jason was enough meeting new people. 

That was until she got tired on her way up to her room.

– Do you need help to get to your room? – The smiley face of Dick Grayson greeted Kristen. 

\- Thank you. I think I can do it. – But it was her pride talking. The truth being told, it was rather difficult for her to walk and she was tired to hop from the library. She had still to climb a ladder to reach the room that had been assigned.

\- Take it easy Kristen. Don’t force your body, after all, it’s your first time out of your room and you need your muscles to get used to walking again. 

\- Well, then… could you help me? – And flashing a smile, Dick carried Kristen bridal style to her bedroom. 

\- Done! So, I wanted to ask you… how has it been? – He took an apple from the tray that laid on her desk and bite. 

\- Sorry? – Kristen was too nervous to understand what he was asking about. She had been through so much in so little time that pinpointing a single moment was causing a short-circuit in her brain. 

\- Finding out that you’re a Wayne. Living here. The rehab. Everything. How has it been?

\- Oh, that. Well, I’m getting used to my life changing completely and learning that not only my sister and mother go around at night in a costume, but also my Father, who I don’t know if I can call him father or… - and whatever or that she meant to say got lost in a sigh. 

\- So you’re doing fine. Great! I was worried. I know how taunting could be to call Bruce by his name… or Batman. I think Jaybird calls him B, but he’s always challenging him and I don’t know if that’s where you want to go. – noticing the shock in Kristen’s face, he interrupted his discourse – Oh… well, I better leave you to finish whatever you were doing. Don’t go to bed too late and have nice dreams. – Dick bid goodbye to a Kristen who couldn’t answer any of the questions she still had about her father and siblings. 

Two in a day, that was progress. But for that day, all Kristen needed was to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed by with no signs of meeting anyone, which was fine for Kristen. Nonetheless, Alfred was getting impatient. He knew the newest inhabitant of the Manor should be welcomed in the family if they were ever to behave as one. Kristen had noticed the impatience in the butler. He wanted to make conversation and asked often if she had talked with someone outside him, but she hasn’t even talked to Bruce long and hard about future plans or what to be expected from life in the Mansion. Maybe Alfred would attempt something to reunite the family.  

As Kristen predicted, a family meeting was in order, however it wasn’t required by Bruce, but by the very guardian of the family, Alfred. He wanted that at some point, the family resembled a normal family and not the one that preferred to train all the time to battle delinquents. 

The invitation arrived in the form of a check-up interrupting the daily routine she had come to establish so to avoid everyone as much as possible. Kristen had gotten the habit to visit the library once a day in order to precisely avoid any interaction that may occur. Sometimes she couldn’t avoid Alfred at breakfast, but other than that, she came to notice the routine of the Manor quite easily. 

Usually Bruce would leave at 6:30 am. After arriving around 3 every day, Kristen was still amazed of how that man could pay attention to all business related matters that happened at Wayne Inc.  Alfred would drive Damian to Gotham Academy at 7:30 and that gave her enough time to have breakfast alone before Tim even attempted to make an entrance at some point.  She would use the time alone to wander around the place and get to know the rooms. She had seen already the pictures of Martha and Thomas Wayne that adorned the main entrance. She also found the storage places and the 16 boxes that comprised the Christmas ornaments.

By the time that Alfred was back and started his management routine, Kristen was in the library doing her homework. Alfred would bring refreshments to the library so she doesn’t have to leave. Then she would program her rehab routine before the bats would use the gym which gives her time to miss the dinner just in anticipation to patrol.

Alfred had meticulously planned for a family dinner. Kate had kindly accepted to keep an eye on Gotham for a night, promising to call only if major difficulties arise, otherwise, she could handle it. Huntress was in too. She would be patrolling providing quality family time for her sister. It was all settled, except for Bruce and Damian’s willingness to have a dinner night with the family.

Cass was the first on board and the one who convinced the most reluctant to attend. Partly because she asked politely, partly because she threatened them and Black Bat was surely frightening. Tim was not hard to convince, yet they had to make sure he actually comes down to dinner.

Everything was settled magnificently, like in one of those funding galas they were invited so often, with the difference of the elegant wardrobe. Jason was wearing his red hoodie and Dick came straight from his shift, which meant he was wearing his uniform. Tim was in pajamas.

Punctual at 7, Alfred brought the trolley with the first course and started to serve.

  * Where is Kristen? – Bruce suddenly noticed that the guest of honor for the night was absent.
  * I am sure she will come in a moment Master Bruce – or else he would go and get her.



And true to his predictions, Kristen entered stealthy in the room, as if trying not to be noticed.

\- Hi. – She greeted everyone.

Dick was the one who got up from his seat to guide the newcomer to take her place. – Nice of you to join us. I see you can walk fine already. – Kristen’s cheeks turned pink in an instant. Noticing the blush, Cass came to the rescue just standing next to her and hugging her.

\- I’m Cass. – She greeted establishing a bond of silent understanding with the girl. They were the girls who will team up. They were not alone. They could deal with the boys.

Damian opted for ignoring the presence of Kristen while eyeing her carefully. After all, she was younger than him by four months and she was also daughter of Bruce not by adoption.

They had an uneventful and quiet dinner much to Alfred dismay. He would get enough of their broodiness and mistrust someday sooner than later, and on that day he would speak his mind to each and every single member of this family. But for now he would have to settle with their first dinner together as family. 

Alfred was planning on murdering everyone when Jason broke the silence. – So, this dinner was organized for us to eat in silence around each other? – And Kristen giggled to the blunt affirmation from Jason. – I think that Alfred expect us to act like a normal family and ask about each other’s life, isn’t it Al? – To what the butler nodded. – Let me start. Kris, are you coming out from the Mansion soon or what?

Kristen preferred to stay indoors, but she needed to go back to school, something that hadn’t been discussed by her and Bruce.

  * I’m rejoining school this Monday. – Since she could walk fine already and all bruises were gone, it was safe to resume her life.
  * Really, which one do you go? – Dick asked.
  * Well, I attend Pott’s Academy. Just near the Latin district.
  * Yeah, we know it well. Isn’t there where the daughter of that Mob Lord that Jason was hunting down goes? – Cass melodic voice intervened to make a side note on the school.
  * Yes it is… but she dropped out last year after Jason kindly shot her father on the knee, do you remember? – Tim joined the conversation absentmindedly.
  * Oh yes, it was a good shot. – Jason remembered the moment with nostalgia.
  * Why isn’t she attending Gotham Academy Father? – Damian was curious, but he didn’t want to acknowledge his sister yet.
  * We haven’t discussed this yet. But it would be better if Kristen finish the school year in her current school before transferring to Gotham Academy. Is it fine for you?



She was addressed by her father and she couldn’t reply. Not transferring just yet meant that she had time to run away. Perhaps she could have a normal life if nobody knew her relation with Bruce Wayne. Perhaps this way, she had time enough to run away. Or maybe, just maybe, she could go back to the life she had before being taken.


	6. Chapter 6

After sometime of living at the mansion, Kristen recovered completely from the wounds she had. Actually, she took extra time to do it. But at some point she decided to abandon the solitude of the place in the evenings and visit her mother in prison. Although Selina Kyle was a high profile criminal, she was granted visits from Kristen, a benefit of being in good terms with Batman. The fact that the billionaire Bruce Wayne had requested that Kristen was able to see Selina also played an important part of the facilities given to visit the prisoner.

-Kristen, what are you doing here?

\- Mom, have you heard from Evanna and Jarome? When can I move back with them? – She asked too forward. Deep inside she knew that there was a tiny chance that they wouldn’t be able to take her back, but she was still nervous about living at Wayne Mansion.

-Listen Kristen, they are being relocated to a safe place with new identities... they won’t be able to take you in again, but darling, you’re now living with your father, isn’t that ok? – Selina tried to sound calm and reassuring at the same time, although she was annoyed that Kristen was at Blackgate talking to her about leaving Bruce.

\- Alfred keeps tabs on me, and my room is big, and Helena is calling me often…

\- I’m sensing a “but” near… what is eating you Kitten?

\- I’m not like them mother, I’m not skilled or trained and certainly I’m not the kind of person that goes out by night like … like… all of you. – There was no use in denying the truth. Kristen has always been direct and talking with her mother this time was not the time to try and start to be subtle. She felt unfitted for the Waynes… or the Batfamily. Somehow she was an outsider that could not match the intelligence and abilities of the extended members of her family, and almost all of them were adopted.

  
\- Your father and I, We live the life we’ve chosen… we taught that to our children, but it doesn’t mean is the only way of living. I know Helena also chose this life, but I wanted something different for you. I actually wanted to give you the opportunity to be whatever you wanted to be. And certainly, I don’t want to be worried about your safety or see you hurt every night. You are my best bet darling. – Selina told her daughter stroking her cheek. - Just… don’t think about it too much. Relax, go have some fun and distract your mind.

  
-"THE VISIT IS OVER!" – A guard came to announce, and Selina hugged her daughter, something that Kristen wanted and needed.

She did as she was told. It was still early and taking advantage of the first time she was out from the Manor alone after her rescue; Kristen decided to go to the mall. She wandered around the stores just buying a book in her favorite store. After visiting at least half of the mall’s stores, Kristen bought a large order of fries and an icee and sat on the tables from the fast food area.

She was lost in thought resting her head on her hand, when someone approached and took one of her fries and ate it in front of her. When she turned her head up, Kristen saw a handsome tall man with a strike of white on his hair, taking a seat next to her

\- Alfred won’t be pleased if you ruin your appetite sister.

\- Jason? What are you doing here?

\- I was in the neighborhood and I saw you passing by so I came to say hi. - What she didn’t know is that Jason had sent their current address to Dick and Damian. They all noticed the absence of the girl at the manor thanks to Intel from Alfred. So Tim tracked her first. Then send her location to Jason so he could watch over her. Minutes later, Dick and Damian came to sit with them.

\- Why are you eating this? It is tasteless and has no form. – Damian complained. – And why are we here at this mall… I mean just look at it, a Wayne shouldn’t be seen in a place like this.

-Damian, don’t be so judgmental. Hey!  Cass, Steph! Look the girls are here! – Dick waved to the girls, shortly behind they were followed by Tim, who was checking his smarthphone.

Suddenly all the Wayne kids were together. (Helena was nowhere to be seen by people just checking on her sister from afar).  Soon, the girls who were in the nearby tables noticed the group of handsome man who appeared to be out of place in the fast food area of a mall, no matter how fancy it looked like. They tried to be subtle to no avail; soon the pictures they were taking would appear in all media. They identified them as the Waynes and although said nothing to them, they posted on their Instagram their location. Soon photographers and paparazzi would arrive to the place.

Steph as vibrant as ever asked Kristen to go with her and Cass to buy a dress, that way, they could move from the place before more pictures of the group were taken and the PR department of Wayne Industries had a heart attack.

\- Do you have already your dress for the Police Gala, Kristen?

\- I… I don’t… I had no idea… - Actually, Kristen remembered them mentioning the invitation. She didn’t feel herself part of the family and thought she wasn’t accounted for the Gala, plus, Bruce never said explicitly that she was invited. And it wasn’t as Gotham knew about Bruce Wayne’s youngest child. So no, she wasn’t prepared for the Gala.

\- Great! then Cass and I can help you chose one.

\- Oh no, no more shopping for me, I actually have something important to do, you know Wayne Enterprise business. – Tim said taking the bags of what Steph had already bought with him.

\- Timbers, need a ride? I think we are going too, see you at home. – Jason said waving goodbye to the girls.

\- Yeah, don’t get carried away with the shopping, Alfred waits for us at 7 for Dinner – Closed Dick dragging Damian behind him.

Shopping with Cass and Steph brought smiles to Kristen’s face. Cass had a pale pink dress at home while Stephanie had a green one. They chose a midnight blue dress for Kristen that was short on the front and long on the back.

They did arrive on time for dinner and although Alfred didn’t approved of them eating fries at the mall (that man knew everything), they had a family dinner.  The next day, all around media there were pictures of the mall reunion with headlines wondering about the girl who was with the Royal family of Gotham.


End file.
